


In Season

by TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Bay Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:07:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22200781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever/pseuds/TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever
Summary: A Tmnt rp I’m doing with someone on wattpad
Relationships: LeonardoxKayla, Raphaelxoc - Relationship





	1. Chapter 1

Kayla was walking to the lair not even knowing about the turtles on mating season.

Raph was having the worst of it because he was always the one to cave in in first. He tried to relieve himself to no avail.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Lol kk

Moon was hot thinking she's just sick but unknowingly to her she was carrying eggs she heated scent following her to the sewers to her secret home 

Leo was in his room trying to calm his nerves " I'm a ninja .....calm down...don't think about it....don't think about her...."   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Hiya XD   
I read your about page! Cool!  
I wont ditchya sis I swear on my soul!  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Awww lol thanks! Before I go to the zoo I can rp for a lil bit XD lol doing my part now   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Lol lk  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Kk  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Kayla entered the lair and she called out for Leo. She wanted to see him and hang out with him.

Raph suddenly caught the scent of a female turtle and it was really strong. He followed it.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Leo freezes hearing Kayla and Growls quickly running out his room and to her making sure his brothers don't get to her first

Moon was laying in bed hot and tingly as she rolled in bed to sleep some how  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Kayla squeaked when she suddenly saw Leo. Blushing at her crush she shyly said hi to him and asked him how he was.

Raph followed it and it lead him to a secret lair of some sort. He climbed on her bed once he entered her room growling at her.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Brb in JROTC   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Ok thata fine   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
*thats  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Going now ttyl   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Back!  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Leo smiled with a hint of lust " Hey kayla can we talk? In my room?"

Moon woke up hearing growling and froze seeing a giant turtle bigger than her by a foot or two as she screams  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Kayla nodded innocently not even knowing or wasn’t aware of him being in heat in that moment.

Raph kissed her deeply and passionately as he churred lustfully into the kiss and he rubbed her inner thighs.

Leo Chuckles and Picks her up immediately and runs to his room

Moon Blushes and trys to push away from him and Gasps moaning loudly Accidentally when he touched her thighs   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Kayla eeped and squeaked looking up at him blushing wondering what was wrong with Leo.

Raph pushed his tongue past her lips and he french kissed her and sucked on her tongue dominantly.

Leo slams his door closed and lays her down on his bed with his ontop

Moon Blushes darker and pushes him off her and tries to crawl away panting heavily   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Um not second person third person plz meaning not the word you but the word she or her instead   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Oooh ok!  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Ak sorry! Mistakes were made! XD   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Yeah I’ll do my part but that’s just for future reference   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Lol kk sorry   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
It’s ok   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Kayla gasped and looked up at him blushing and giggled softly stroking his cheek.

Raph wrapped his tongue around hers coming out on top as he made his way to her neck and suckled there.

Leo Blushes at kayla and kisses her deeply with all his passion 

Moon whimpered and cried wondering why her tail and entrance welt so wet and burned with need " W-who are you? Why are you doing this? Please tell me!"  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Kayla moaned into his kiss kissing him furiously and roughly back shuddering in delight.

“Because the both of us are in heat and I want you as my mate baby,” Raph cooed to her making hickeys on her neck.

Leo Growls and rips her shirt off along with her pants

Moon moaned and nodded shaking " I-I'm a virgin P-please!" She moans louder closing her legs tightly   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Kayla smiled at him for she didn’t wear any bras or underwear at all. She was now naked.

Raph suckled hickeys on her neck now while rubbing her clit furiously through her clothes.

Leo smirked and Growled " Kinky little girl~"

Moon Blushes and moans louder arching her wet core soaking through her shorts  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Kayla just blushed at that and waited for him to do something to her.

Raph took off all of her clothes and he fingered her thrusting two digits in and out of her.

Moon screamed in pain alittle feeling him going in and out with his fingers in her tight entrance her roundish tummie moving " P-please be careful! M-my tummy! Ahan!" 

Leo churrs deeply and grips her waist pulling her close and immediately sucks on her left breast   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Kayla arched her back and she whimpered and squeaked out in pleasure holding his head closer to her chest.

Raph growled and he scissored inside her while he sped up the pace of his fingers and he hit her g spot with them.

Leo opened her legs wide for him to squeeze through and grind on her roughly

Moon cried out in pleasure holding her blankets tightly as she Whimpers feeling heat go to her face as she Screams " AHH!!!" Moon cums harder her mind blank for a second   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Kk  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
In history   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Kayla moaned and told him to make hickeys on her neck.

Raph took his fingers out of her lapping off of his fingers her cum as he got ready to enter her.

Leo Chuckles darkly and whispers in her ear " As you wish my queen~♡" He bites and sucks on her neck several times making dark hickeys until they were the color of his mask

Moon pants and let's the blankets go looking up at him unaware of his next move and asks " W-what's your name?"  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Kayla elicited some meals and grunts for him and she gripped his bedsheets while she threw her head back in lust.

“Raphs the name,” Raph said huskily to her as he rammed his length into groaning at how tight she was as he tried to bury all of his cock into her.

Leo pants and Groans looking down at her pussy and immediately dives down and licks her clit 

Moon yells " RAPH!!!" She feels something pop and rip inside her looking down seeing blood as she throws her head back in pleasure holding on for dear life to her blankets  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Kayla couldn’t help but let out more moans and whimpers while she clenched his sheets shuddering in agony and bliss.

Raph calmed her down telling her the pain will pass as he stopped while he was still inside her.

Leo shoves his tongue inside her pussy and licks around 

Moon pants and let's the tears fall as she feels her pussy stretch and Looks at Raph " I-I love you ahhn~"  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Kayla screamed his name out in pure pleasure as she gripped onto his shoulders tightly.

Raph mumbled he loved her too as he thrusted deeper harder and faster into her pussy.

Leo growls and churrs licking her deeper and deeper

Moon screams in pleasure moaning loudly " RAPH!! AHHN! RAPHIE!!!'  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Kayla wanted more and more as she orgasmed for him into his mouth.

Raph growled low and huskily as he slammed and humped her rougher and more vigorously.

Leo drank it all up and sat up pulling his shorts off and positions his next move

Moon Gasps and moans louder and louder

Kayla waited impatiently for him to enter her already.

Raph pounds into her even further and at an increased pace.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Back   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Lol yay!  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Lol XD   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Leo looks at kayla's face and slams into her hard and fast

Moon gasps and Clings to him " Haa!! Aha!! Raph!! Raphie!! Rapheal!! Aha!! Uuuhn! Uuha! Y-yes!! YES!!  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Hey give me a few   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Lol kk  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Home now XD   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
I’ll rp some more tomorrow too tired tonight sorry DX   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Lol Nono its okay! X3  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Byye goodnight XD   
Its 6:33 here  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Ok have a good night bye XD   
Fri at 7:23 am  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Morning!!  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Morning! XD 

Kayla groans in pure lust and love for him as she didn’t feel any pain at all whatsoever.

Raph mounted her and he grinded against her hips gripping onto them with force.

Leo groans and starts thrusting looking down at her " So ...fucking tight!"

Moon yelped in sudden pleasure " Aha!!"  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
“Leo suck on my breasts too!” Kayla moaned out arching her back shuddering in delight.

Raph reached her g spot and he began to reach his end and climaxed into her.

Leo Growls and churrs nodding as he Pounds away at her heat as he sucked and bites her buds making them red and puffy 

Moon climaxes with a scream as she clenches him hard " RAPHEAL!!!" she pants and passes out from the pleasure as her legs tremble   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Kayla began screaming his name out in pure pleasure and in bliss scratching his shoulders.

Raph pulled out of her and shook her awake wrapping his arms around her pulling her close to him.

Moon wakes up tired and exhausted as she Whimpers   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Can you put a thrusting part in there for Leo’s part plz? Could you redo Leo’s part? Thanks   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Lol yeah!  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Ok   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Leo yells " Who do you belong to?!" He says thrusting faster and harder   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
“Ahh! Leo please! You!” Kayla screamed out wrapping her legs around his waist.

Raph nuzzle her neck and kissed it breathing in her scent as he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Leo Spanks her hard and Thrusts harder and harder spanking her faster 

Moon fell back to sleep peacefully   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Kayla let out a squeak and a blissful Yelp as she was getting turned on even more.

Leo panted and Groans loudly " I-I'm close kayla!!" He lifts her legs up and grips her thighs slamming into her harder and faster than before going in deeper  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Kk  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Uhm you said the word your again no your plz   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Kayla reached her high and she climaxed all over his shaft inside her moaning and whining his name out loud.

Leo roared out her name as he pounded harshly cumming into kayla   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Kayla panted heavily now as sweat beaded her brow and ran down her body.

Leo churrs as he pulls out gently and lays ontop of her holding her close


	2. Chapter 2

Kayla moaned and kissed him all over his face rubbing his abs.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Lol kk what kinda anime X3  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Leo churrs and nuzzles her whispering in her ear " Sleep~"  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
The seven deadly sins lol XD

Kayla nodded and she fell asleep while being on top of him this time.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Nice!! XD 

THE NEXT MORNING X3

Leonardo woke up with a groan as he felt another body ontop of his " Huh?"

Moon woke up extremely sore and confused as she looks and sees Rapheal and Flinches quickly getting up   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Kayla moaned in her sleep mumbling just five more minutes as she turned on him.

Raph woke up having slept peacefully but did not see his mate on him anymore. He wondered where she was.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Leo Freezes thinking ' OMG   
.......Nonononono I did it! Damnit! I promise myself I wouldn't hurt her!'

Moon was hiding in a hidden room shaking and trembling remembering everything as she blushed madly in fear thinking ' What if he used me? How did he find me? D-dose he know what happened to me?! Why is he here?!' she cried....moon was alone for so long  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
"I love you so much Leo. I hope you love me back!" Kayla mewled in her sleep.

"Hey baby calm down. Its ok. You are my mate now. I love you so much baby," Raph cooed to her walking over to her gently.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Leo blushed miserably and smiles happily hugging kayla close whispering back " I love you my queen!~♡"

Moon flinches afraid but let's him come closer as she looks away embarrassed since they are both still naked  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Suddenly Kayla woke up after hearing in her sleep what he said.  
"R-really?!" She asked crying.

Raph picked her up bridal style and carried her to her bed and nuzzled her face chirping happily.

Leo Chuckles and nuzzles her lovingly as he Laugh happily " Yes! Yes I do! Hahahah!"

Moon Blushes miserably and moans her body against his as she Whimpers " R-Rapheal?! N-not too tight!"   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
It’s Raphael   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Lol right sorry!  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Kayla whimpered and squeaked out softly. She was still naked on top of him!

Raph loosened his grip a little bit but kissed her all over her face.

Leo Chuckles and flips them over now hovering over Kayla as he smirked " Damn~♡ Your fine~♡"

Moon Blushes and smiles laughing happily as she feels her heart swell up with love  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Kayla whimpered and blushed innocently trying to cover her naked body looking away from him.

Raph kissed her along her plastron and along her shell as he whispered sweet nothings to her.

Leo pins her arms down " No....don't your beautiful ~" He strokes her neck down to her chest, sides then thighs " So soft~♡"

Moon Blushed and moaned " Ah R-raphael

"Ahh Leo sweetie! Please!" Kayla could not help but moan out.

Raph asked her if she wanted to live eith him and his brothers and asked her if she was hungry too.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Lol yay!!  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Moon Blushes and nods gently " Y-yes and what? There's more?"

Leo smirks " Please what?~"  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Kayla shy and timid hid under his covers.

Raph took her to his lair that his family lived in and took her to his room.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Moon Blushes and Holds him close

Leo pouts " Tell me!~"  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Heheheh  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Kayla just shook her head no and nuzzled him.

Raph was gonna make breakfast for her. He whistled at her.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Leo Chuckles and nuzzles back churring happily: Are you hungry?

Moon Blushes and Tenses as she turns to him " Y-yes?"

Leo Chuckles and nuzzles back and looks at her " Are you hungry kayla?"

Moon Looks at raph " Y-yes?" She stands and goes over to him

Kayla nodded her stomach was starting to growl.  
“Do you want me to live with you from now on sexy?”

Raph asked her what she wanted for breakfast as he walked into their kitchen.

Leo smirked " Shell yeah~"

Moon Blushes " Chocolate p-pancakes?"  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Kayla nodded happily and rubbed his inner thighs happily.

Raph nodded saying you got it pretty lil lady as he whipped her up her food in no time at all.

Leo churrs " K-kayla....don't....o-or else~" He looks at her with a smirk of lust

Moon Blushed and waited as she rubbed her tummy Subconsciously   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Kayla pouted sighed and nodded as she stopped and looked away from him.

Raph handed her a plate of her food and sat down next to her to eat his food with her too.

Leo frowned " Hey kayla I'm sorry I-I just don't wanna hurt you...my season isn't over yet but I don't know if your...ready for what it may bring"

Moon eats and Gasps in delight " It's soooo good! Hmm~♡"  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
“I am ready sexy! That’s why I was doing what I was doing before,” Kayla said sadly rubbing her shoulders.

Raph nodded and he started to continue to eat his food as well as he smirked at her from time to time.

Leo Blushes miserably " You think I'm sexy?" He pins her down gently

Moon accidentally dropped a peice of pancake on the floor " Oh sorry! Here um" she bends over quickly grabbing it her tail wagging gently   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Kayla nodded and hot and handsome too she said as she gazed up into his eyes.

Raph slapped her butt cheeks checking his mate out after he finished eating his food.

Leo smiled and whispered in her ear " Better hang on my little my queen~" he goes down and licks and sucks on her breasts blushing 

Moon Blushes and Yelps alittle as she covers her now red butt cheek Blushing madly   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Kayla moaned as she slipped out from underneath him got dressed and was gonna make breakfast.

Raph smirked as he whistled pretending he didn’t do anything as he looks away from her.

Leo Blushes and Pouts " Awe kayla"

Moon Blushes darker and Glares playfully   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
“I’m just getting something to eat then I’ll be right back!” Kayla called from the kitchen to him.

Raph asked her what she wanted to do know maybe play video games or watch him train?

" Okay!" leo lays down Chuckling 

" Train?" She looks at all her scars and Blushes   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Kayla pretty soon came back after she was done eating her breakfast.

Raph nodded and asked her if she wanted to watch him train in the dojo.

Moon nodded " Yes Please!" She smiled and giggled happily and flinched feeling like something heavy was inside her tummy 

Leo smiled and winked " Hey beautiful ~♡" He Chuckled at kayla and Churred missing his mates scent   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Kayla just blushed beet red at that as she was naked underneath an apron and she looked away from him.  
"You hungry sweetie?"

Raph asked her if she was ok after stopping to look at her and knew and could tell she was pregnant.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Leo Blushes and smiles nodding happily " Yes ma'am~♡ Your cooking smells amazing ~♡"

Moon noded and looked scared and pale remembering what was wrong with her and quickly ran to a bathroom she saw on their way here   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Kayla sighed sadly upset. He was not getting it at all. She meant that if he was hungry he could eat her for breakfast instead.

Raph ran to where she was and was worried rubbing the back of her shell.  
"Baby you are pregnant. It is ok sweetheart," he cooed to her.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Leo notices kayla's change of mood and Blushes miserably embarrassed as Sighs feeling dumb " I'm sorry sweetheart I didn't know you meant YOU come here Please?" 

Moon turns to him " O-okay? Y-you still want me?" She teared up and Hiccuped   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Kayla shook her head no still mad at him not even looking at him now her ass cheeks facing him now.

Raph nodded his head yes. In fact he told her he wanted to have kids and be a father to her offspring.

Leo Blushes and gets up quickly hugging her his member against her ass " I'm sorry baby I'm new to this I'm sorry Please forgive me?"

Moon Blushes and tackles him kisses him deeply while frenching him saying she'd thought he'd hate her and leave her from getting pregnant from the first round and told him she'd seen this happen to female humans above and that he'd hurt her or make her get rid of them  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Kayla moaned as she felt his dick against her cheeks and she nodded her head yes then told him to fuck her doggy style.

Raph said he would never do that to her or ever make her get rid of them. He said also he wanted to start a family with her and that he was in love with her as he hugged her pressing her closer against his body.

Leo Blushed and Growled in her ear bending her over while holding her up by her stomach and carried her to his bed and immediately layed her down and grinded on her roughly 

Moon cried happily hugging him back carful of her mini growing stomach as she moaned in him ear feeling her pressed against his manhood  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Kayla elicited sexual purring and jerks and moans nonstop for him as her hands clenched his bedsheets wriggling her ass in front of his face.

Raph growled too and he brought her back to his room laying down on his back on his bed with her on top of him straddling him as he entered her.

Leo Groans and Growls at the sight of her ass up and ready for him holding back as he quickly spanked kayla and gently pushed in carful not to rip her

Moon gasped and mewed for him as she arched and Churred slowly bouncing on him " Ahhhn~ R-raph!♡"  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
“Fuck yes Leo! Fit it in all the way and make my pussy stretch around your dick! You sexy motherfucker!” Kayla screamed out dirtily.

Raph groaned as his hips thrusted up to match her movements into hers as he growled and bit her neck drawing blood.

Leo growled and slammed the rest inside her taking her then and there as he Thrusts hard and fast filling her to the brim not letting her adjust " You kinky little girl~♡ I'll make sure your ass can't feel anything once I'm done with you!!"

Moon yelped and whimpered bouncing faster and harder " Ah! Ahh! Raphael! Ah! Yes!! Mm!"  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Cant sleep Im on to rp some more

"Yes! Oh yes! Please do sweetie! Fuck me so hard! God I love you so much!" Kayla screamed.

Raph picked up his pace and his speed as he bounced her up and down on him using his powerful hips for that.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Lol Okie dokie! X3  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Leo pounded harshly making the bed squeak and creak as he spanked her hard and Thrusts faster and deeper " Mm fuck! So sexy! Grrr mm!!"

Moon moaned and tried to keep up her tummys weight stopping her so she looked him dead in the eyes " F-fuck me daddy! Have your way with me HARD I want to feel the pain in loving you Raphael! Please! DO ME HARD SO I WONT BE ABLE TO STOP WANTING MORE!!

Kayla rippled through with moan and mewl after sexual noises as she arched her back and screamed his name in bloody turned on murder.

Raph nodded as he switched positions and he was now on top and she was on the bottom as he slid further and fucked her brains out growling.

Leo growled and thought it wasn't good enough so he flipped kayla on her side lifting her leg up and fucked her with all his strength slamming in and out of her wet slick pussy 

Moon could only churr, gasp, moan, squeak, and squeal as she felt extreme pleasure calling out Raphs name over and over  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
“Ahh Leo please! Please! Fuck me so hard I can’t walk for weeks!” Kayla screamed and then whimpered out.

Raph pounded up the living daylights out of her as he kissed all over her neck licking at her blood he made from a wound on her neck.

Leo pounded faster and harder gripping her leg a light bruise forming as he gave kayla everything he got so his mate was satisfied " K-kayla! Fuck! Still so fucking tight!! Mm so warm and Ooh how your mouth screams out my name!~"

Moon whimpered at that but loved how he was so carful " R-RAPHAEL!!! Ahhh! Ahha!! YES! AH MORE! AH! FILL ME WITH BABIES!  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
“God I’m way more than satisfied! You’re a fuckin sex god Leo! Damn!” Kayla screamed out one last time before she reached her end and came all over his dick.

Raph reached his end after hitting her core and he groaned as he gripped her hips one last time and came inside her as well.


End file.
